The present technology relates to an information processing device, a sensor device, an information processing system, and a storage medium.
Up to the present, many technologies for assisting users in becoming proficient at sports using sensing or analysis have been developed. In the technologies, statistical analysis of plays of users themselves or other users is used as one method. In the statistical analysis of plays, determination of motion patterns in plays can be useful in, for example, ball sports. Motion patterns are obtained by patterning specific motions shown in plays of sports. For example, in the case of tennis, motion patterns can be set for plays such as a serve, a smash, a forehand stroke, and a backhand stroke. By determining the motion patterns observed in plays, for example, how a user makes a play can be quantitatively expressed with ease.
The determination of motion patterns in such sports has heretofore been performed by supporters of users' plays such as coaches, scorers, or managers. The supporters visually confirm users' plays and record specific motions upon observation. For such man-powered motion analysis, much effort is necessary. Further, it is difficult for users playing sports to perform the motion analysis on their own.
Accordingly, technologies for automatically analyzing motions by attaching sensor devices on which acceleration sensors, gyro sensors, or the like are mounted on users or equipment used by the users and analyzing data output from the sensors have been suggested. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-157644, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-130415, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-120579 disclose technologies for extracting feature information of swings based on data output from motion sensors.